What We Used To Be Or What We Are?
by LokiBufoon
Summary: Izzy is the head of creative writing. Mark is at the height of his career. They both have a marriage history. But what happens when old feelings are dug back up? OC/Undertaker/Michelle McCool
1. Chapter 1

"Izzy you work too much" Adam said happily putting his arm around her.  
"Adam you flirt too much" Izzy replied elbowing him in the gut, Adam knew better. He watched her closely as she jotted things down in her little black book. It was tatty, it's binds coming undone, her handwriting, scrawly and in note form was throughout the pages. She did this occassionally just stopped doing something to jot something down. It was her job, Adam guessed. Isabella Brooks, the 5"6 woman when wearing boots, always working her ass off. Dating wasn't an option since her last divorce, she couldn't seem to wanna date anyone else than her highschool boyfriend now highly respected wrestler Mark Calaway. Adam had been trying to push her in the right direction but she wouldn't give any guy a chance. It wasn't that she wasn't good looking. A body very shapely with long brown curls and a 100 watt smile but she wouldn't give herself nor anyone else a chance. Izzy and Mark had ended on good terms, they were both too busy for each other, yet they worked at the same place. The real problem was Mark was in love with someone else, which Izzy was fine with and happily let him go.

Izzy was the WWE Storyline Manager. Her imagination ran wild with ideas and Mark pushed her towards the job. Vince and Steph was more than happy to take her on. It was the thing she loved the most in her life.

Adam was her best friend, well so were a lot of the wrestlers but she was closest to Adam and Glen. The divas on the other hand didn't like her so much. But she didn't care because she was all real no surgery and she didn't frankly give a damn what they thought.

*

Izzy ran into her office hearing nothing but two different dial tones. She groaned, typical Adam making her go out for lunch at the busiest time.  
"Creative Writing Dep, Isabella speaking how may I help?"

It was Shane asking her questions, making her jot down details etc etc. The other phone was Stephanie asking to sit in on the board meeting about the storylines. After hanging up Izzy sighed, she had totally forgotten about the meeting this afternoon. She was so caught up in writing the damn thing let alone presenting it. She looked at the timetable and sighed, great Michelle McCool jsut what she needed. And by coincidence there she was knocking Izzy's door.  
"Come in"

"Vince said I had to speak to you" Michelle asked closing the door behind her. Izzy nodded as Michelle sat down. Wow, this was gonna be hard..`But enjoyable' She thought with a smile.  
"Well the other week you used AJ Styles finisher. A WWE staff member using a move from the opposing show which is currently tying with us on ratings.."  
"And what has this got to do with you?" Michelle said with narrowed eyes.  
"Because if it wasn't for this department, we wouldn't have ratings. Now people are looking at me for reasons why you did this when the script didn't mention any of this. Now Vince wants me to give this to you" Izzy said taking out a brown envelope and handing it to her. Michelle snatched it off her and opening it reading the contents.  
"You can't do this" Michelle said blankly "This is because of Mark isn't it?"  
Izzy could have died right there with laughter, Michelle watched as Izzy cried laughing.  
"Your kidding right? Me and him ended it before the whole `him and sara' period. I think I'm over it"

"I don't care wait till Mark hears about this" Michelle said standing up hastily.  
"Mark has been in this business for a hell of a long time. He knows the consequences I think he will understand"

*

Izzy finished presenting her new storyline idea to the board and stood against the wall exhalling relief., she never stopped getting nerves when presenting. Vince walked over to her afterwards with Stephanie with a smile.  
"Again Izzy you never fail with great ideas" Vince said clapping her on the back "Now if you excuse me"  
Stephanie hugged her friend with a smile.  
"My father really thinks you've build a good foundation for the company " Stephanie mentioned as they walked down to the cafeteria.  
"I hope I have, it's what I aim for" Izzy said as they got inline for food.  
"Now off business, when will you come out with all of us?" Stephanie asked. Izzy shrugged, she was never a partier, teeny lie. She was a big partier until she decided to get serious and cut it out.  
"Izzy we need to talk"  
The deep voice rang throughout and Izzy almost didn't want to turn around. Her eyes met his and she cussed, always the same affect throughout the years.  
"What do you want Mark?" Izzy asked and noted that Stephanie had left her in this awkward situation. She made a mental note to get her back later.  
"Is the punishment for Michelle really fair?" Mark watched as Izzy paid for her coffee and they went to sit down.  
"Mark you know better than anyone.."  
"I know I know. Can't we just bend the rules a little?" Mark asked with a suggestive look in his eye. Izzy laughed out loud, the man could still always entertain her.  
"What? Like sleep with the boss to get what you want? Ah think you've done that a few too many times"  
Mark laughed and shook his head.  
"Go out with me for dinner? Peace offerin"  
"No, you know I don't have the time" Izzy said shaking her head. She didn't wanna fall back into that trap.  
"Me neither that's why we need to make time" Mark mentioned with a nod "We need to catch up"

"That's not a good idea and you know it isn't Mark" Izzy warned but her tone came out as if she was pleading.  
"Just us going out as friends, c'mon now you don't wanna hurt big ole me by sayin you ain't my friend no more" Mark said with a sniff.  
"Fine one dinner but somewhere cheap so we can't even begin to class it as something it's not"  
"Deal. I'l grab my truck and we'll go to Burger King sound good?"  
"Sounds great" Izzy said with a smile.

Now she just needed to make sure she didn't get caught up in what could have beens.

* * *

_Hope you liked it, please do read/review. I do appricate reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy sat at home drinking the last of her caffine run. She really needed to stop, she knew she did but coffee gave her inspiration to work when things were rough. She had finished writing the last detail on the whole Randy/Lita/Edge triangle which would appear in a few weeks. It was brought up with her from a co-worker who thought it could start some rivalry and clashes.  
The door knocked lightly and Izzy sat away from her laptop and blinked. She looked out the window and the sky was pitch black, she glanced at the clock which read 8pm but still it didn't sink in until she seen Mark banging at the window.  
"Oh crap." She sighed.  
Time had a way of taking revenge on her major. Izzy opened the door and Mark looked down at her. Her hair was flat one side where her hand had been pressed against it for hours, her flace was flustered and dark rings around her eyes. Mark on the other hand was gorgeous. Casual, with his jeans and buttoned up shirt, his hair slicked back and the usual bandana holding it in place. The only thing ruining his look was the permanent scowl on his face.  
"Get your ass in there now"  
Izzy didn't need to be told twice.  
Mark closed the door behind him and glanced around the room. It was tidy but the masses of paper lined up on the desk and the four cups of cold coffee told him everything he needed to know. Izzy was used to Mark looking at her like that after the many occassions of his office looking the same. Mark looked at the guilty expression on her face and sighed. "Go get a shower".  
Izzy walked upstairs without another word.

She had to admit the shower relaxed her quite a bit, and definately woke her up a whole lot more. After the shower, she was pulling on a t-shirt when Mark appeared at the door. His eyes rested on her stomach and the tattoos which ran across both hips. They had both decided to be daring and go get one done at least. Izzy had a problem with pain and Mark knew it, to her it wasn't pain, it was pleasure. After getting all tattoo'ed up she pulled him into the car park behind the store and made him fuck her senseless. Mark caught Izzy's attention when he laughed at the thought.  
"Mind not watching me while I'm getting dressed?" Izzy teased.  
"I just came to tell yer that put on some pj's we ain't going anywhere tonight"  
"Oh" Izzy had to stop her face from falling onto the floor with dissapointment. Mark watched the emotions runt hrough her face before going mutual.  
"Don't mean your getting rid of me that easily. I wanna make sure you don't that laptop for the rest of the night"  
"But..But..Mark you can't-"  
"Don't even bother protestin' we're watching UFC" Mark said with a grin.  
Izzy grabbed a cushion from her bed and threw it at him. "Stupid lanky idiot" She mumbled before shoo'ing him out so she could get changed.  
She was walking back downstairs a few minutes later to see everywhere tidy and Mark was lounged on the couch with UFC blaring on the TV.  
She strolled past him and was headed towards the kitchen before Mark grabbed her around the waist.  
"Where yer off?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Kitchen. Food"  
And with that Mark let her go.  
Izzy appeared again with popcorn, ice cream and some cans of soda.  
She squeezed next to Mark and reached for the ice cream but Mark slapped her hand. She jolted back and looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
"What was that for?"  
Mark laughed and shook his head pulling the ice cream from her reach.  
"Not until the pizza arrives, kid"  
"I'm not a kid" She whined "Your just a..a..a big bully! Yeah"  
"Stop whining woman trying to watch the TV" Mark said with a playful grin.  
"Pig"

Izzy exhaled and pushed the pizza crust away and patted her stomach.  
"That's it. I'm full can't eat no more" Izzy said then reached for her laptop, hoping Mark was too busy stuffing his face with pizza to notice. She pressed the power button but got no response. She pressed it again then turned itover.  
"Looking for something?" Mark asked waving the battery pack in her face with a grin. Izzy tackled Mark over, straddling him trying to reach for it in desperation. Mark tried to grab her hands as she reached but ended up yanking her down ontop of him  
Izzy laughed before it faltered as she stared into Mark's eyes as he did back. Their breathing differed as Izzy leaned in closer. "Shit" Mark mumbled as he grabbed his phone. Michelle.

After 20 minutes on the phone, Izzy watched as Mark strolled from the kitchen with a dissapointed sigh.  
He gripped his phone and picked up his jacket and keys. Izzy looked down and walked him to the door.  
"It was nice" Mark mentioned facing her.  
"Yeah it was. I'll see you later?" Izzy asked. Mark nodded and walked to his truck, Izzy closed the door with a loud sigh.  
"Perfect" She mumbled. She was falling for him again and work was right around the corner. Where he'd be with Michelle and her company was of the laptop that she always went back to in the end. 

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it ^^ Please R/R ? - LokiBufoon_


	3. Chapter 3

_May 23rd 1983_

_"Isabella, girl concerntrate" Her friend said with a shove. Izzy's eyes were fixated on the corner she had seen a few guys pass round. She seen Mark follow them aswell, she was curious. Her and Mark had been dating for a year now, he was 17 and she was 16 when they first decided to get together and now they were both at their happiest._  
_"Where does that door go Jane?" Izzy asked her friend._  
_"I don't know, Izzy your meant to be helping me with my calculus"_

_"Later." Was all Izzy said before getting up and going through the door around the corner from where she was sat. Jane sighed and followed her friend, who was always getting into trouble for being curious. There was a dark thin corridor with stairs leading down to the school basement. Izzy could hear faint cheers and chants and went down. Jane tried to call her friend but growled instead, following. They walked down into a big room with punch bags, treadmills, weights and a wrestling ring in the middle of the room._  
_And there was Mark roughing up his opponent in the ring. Then Izzy understood the sneakiness completely. If Mark was found wrestling he would get kicked off his basketball scholarship. There were a few people including a coach Izzy had never seen before._  
_She didn't really understand or watch wrestling for that matter, she knew the likes of Gorilla Monsoon and Gorgeous George but that was only from her dad watching it. _  
_"1, 2, 3"_  
_Izzy watched Mark pin his opponent and smiled. Even from watching a small bit of this match, she could tell Mark was a natural at this like everything else._  
_"Mark, Mark, Marrrrkk" Jane called over and Izzy rolled her eyes, Jane was always Mark's watchdog to keep a strict eye an Izzy. Mark looked up and caught Izzy's eye, she gave him a mischievious smile and waved at him. _  
_"What are you doing here?" Mark asked towering over Izzy as she sat back in the chair. _  
_"Wanted to know what you were being secretive about" Izzy replied in a teasing tone. Mark's stern expression was replaced by a playful grin and pulled Izzy onto her feet and next to him._  
_"Curiousity killed the cat ya'no" Mark said quietly hovering above Izzy, teasing a kiss._  
_"That's why us cats have 7 chances" Izzy said with a wink before Mark kissed her gently._  
_"Can we go before I spew please?" Jane said cringing._

_Izzy and Mark laughed and kissed once more before heading back upstairs_.

* * *

"Mark I really liked the look of this dress but I obviously can't shop tonight cause I'm meant to be spending it with you, unless you say otherwise?" Michelle bugged him as they stood in the cafeteria.  
Mark ran a hand over his face, he had just finished a gruelling match against Big Show, which took it all out of him yet here Michelle was chewing his ear off about clothes.  
"Yeah sure, whatever" He brushed it off. He seen Izzy sat down, her plate on the left, her coffee on the right and her laptop in the middle as her fingers tapped on the keys. She looked real cute with the glasses parched on her nose, her hair pushing forward from behind her ears. Mark couldn't help but smile at Adam trying to attempt conversation with her, some things never changed.

"Izzy come out with me and Randy tonight, please?" Adam begged.  
"No." Izzy said sternly tapping away. Adam sighed and rolled his eyes and brought his hands up in defeat.  
"One of these days Izzy, your gonna look around and no-ones gonna be there for you" Adam said shaking his head before going off. Izzy shut her laptop in anger and put her head in her hands. Maybe she should go out and socialize, what was the harm?  
"What was that about?" Glen asked putting his sandwich down and sat opposite Izzy.  
"What'sit normally about Glen?"  
Glen raised an eyebrow and prcceeded to take a harsh bite into his ham sandwich.  
"Would it really be a bad idea to go out, date and socialize?" Glen asked after swallowing.  
"I can't it would make me feel like I'm betraying him, no matter how many years it's been" Izzy said shaking her head.  
"You can't hang onto him forever Izzy" Glen said with a pitiful look.  
"You just watch me Glen" Izzy said with a nod.

"Hey Mark you coming out with us tonight?" Randy asked Mark at the gorilla position.  
"Who's going?"  
"Me, Adam, Glen, bunch of divas. Practically most"  
"Alright" Mark said with sigh, it would do him well to go out and have some fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam smiled and hit Randy on the arm with a smile before pointing to the woman sat at the bar. Her wild hair had been tamed straight and the make up on her face made her face more obvious in a good way. Her lips were a dark red matching her cocktail dress, a dark blood red colour outlining every curve on her body. Adam had to admit this was the perfect way he had seen her.  
"Now who to choose?"

Izzy had been bugged by Adam to go dance with Dave, go have a conversation with Shawn and have a drink with Kevin. She couldn't do it, she was at peace just sitting here at the bar. After getting a refill of her usual Malibu and coke she hummed along to the song playing throughout the speakers.

_Lay a whisper on my pillow _  
_Leave the winter on the ground _

"Dance with me?" A voice softly whispered in her ear.  
Izzy spun around and seen Mark standing there. She knew Michelle wasn't here and was extremely tempted to take the oppotunity. Her heart and mind were having a major battle whether to or not but the heart was victorious as she took his hand and he led her to the dancefloor. He ran his hands up her arms, gently bringing them around his neck. He crushed the space between them as he pulled her closer by the waist.

_I wake up lonely, is there a silence _  
_In the bedroom and all around _

Izzy wished this moment could last forever. But it couldn't, it would only last the whole 2 minutes of the song, then it was back to him being with Michelle, and her being alone once more. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. Izzy wished she could die right then and there, it would have been the most peaceful moment to go in.

_Touch me now, I close my eyes _  
_And dream away... _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _  
_It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
_  
The song was right. It was love, she was in unconditional love with him. And never stopped. Mark looked down on Izzy and sighed. He wanted her back, he wished he could rewind those years, the harsh words that were said in a heated row and the tears which she cried. He would redo it all, he would have never have left her. They could have started a family instead of him wasting his time on Sara and Michelle. But back then he was too stubborn to believe that what they shared was more than lust and friendship.

_It must have been love, but it's over now _  
_From the moment we touched till the time had run out _

_Make believing we're together _  
_That I'm sheltered by your heart _  
_But in and outside I turn to water _  
_Like a teardrop in your palm _

_And it's a hard winter's day _  
_I dream away... _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _  
_It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without _  
_It must have been love, but it's over now _  
_It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _  
_It must have been good, but I lost it somehow _  
_It must have been love, but it's over now _  
_From the moment we touched till the time had run out_

The song finished way to quickly in Izzy's mind. She looked at Mark who gave her a hurt look. He wished it would never end, no going back to Michelle. But he had to make this relationship work, if he was gonna have kids it was now or never.  
Izzy looked down and dragged herself away from Mark and out the club. Her mind was racing and her heart was filled with sorrow. She flagged down a taxi and headed back to the hotel, she had a feeling it was going to be a long long night._

* * *

_

Mark pulled on his shirt and threw it to the floor. He looked at himself in the full length mirror and smiled as he imagined a house full of little kids calling him Daddy. He would be more than happy going back and working things out but Michelle, was a one way ticket.

Michelle walked into the hotel room and heard the shower running, she quickly flattened her hair down with her hands and fixed her dress. "Shopping with the girls was good, oh so good" She said with a sly smile. She gave herself a brief nod and procceeded into the bathroom. She bit her lip at the sight of the naked man infront of her and smiled tearing off her clothes and joined him.  
"Hey baby" She said with a sadistic tone._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

__

_Sorry it's been a while guys, it's been a bit of a harsh few months but here we go.._

Sorry it's kinda short, but in the long run it should get better

* * *

It had been too long since that moment Izzy and Mark had danced that night. She had to stay away, it's all she could do, as being near him was a constant reminder of what she had lost that long time ago. Instead she was tapping away at her computer like every other day. But she didn't know the pain she was feeling was going to impale her even more.  
"Izzy, you wanna go out for a drink" Adam urged, a bit too eagerly for Izzy's liking. Izzy raised an eyebrow when Glen came bursting in, his face a bit red as he seemed panicked.  
"Izzy there's something I need to talk to you about, like..now!"  
It got too much when they both started rushing their sentences and trying to push her out of the office. Izzy stood up and slammed her hands onto her desk, making Adam jump.  
"What on earth is going on?"  
Glen opened his mouth to speak when Mark ran into her office with the biggest grin on his face and pointed at Izzy.  
"I need a few months off Izzy, I'm gonna be a daddy!" He said grinning then running back out.

Izzy paled, everything, all those years that they shared were offically erased. All the memories zoomed past her memory and out her ears. She clung onto the desk as she went a bit dizzy. Glen and Adam's expressions were the same. Pity. She couldn't take it, all the dreams she had of her having Mark's family were gone. She wiped her eyes roughly and ran out of the office. Never looking back.

_3 Years Later_

"Iz? Isobel?"  
Izzy opened her eyes and blinked the blurriness away. She seen her dad facing her and closed her eyes again letting out a groan.  
"What time is it?"  
"3 in the afternoon, you better get yourself sorted out before your mum comes back and well..see's this"  
Her parents were british and raised Izzy in California since she was 5. Her dad was pretty cool, he had his past drug and drink abuse but soon sorted himself out, unfortunately Izzy knew she was going down that route very fast. Her previous weeks worth of binge drinking had paid off, she was a state. She was living in her very old house, down the road from her parents but after drinking out every night she found herself back at her parents every night. Her mom always came back worried about Izzy and constantly fussed over her.  
The door opened and her mom came in with the shopping and then stopped in her tracks. There was empty bottles and cans everywhere and stubbed out fag ends everywhere.

Izzy apologized, cleaned up and went to the bathroom, she opened the medicine cupboard and closed it to see her reflection. Her hair was a mess, she was a sickly pale and her eyes were she couldn't care less. Michelle acted like this and look who she got, why wasn't she allowed to do the same?

"Iz, can I have a talk?" Her dad asked as she walked out. She nodded and sat down, feeling sorry for herself.  
"Me and your mum are worried about you. Smoking, drinking, drugs. It's not good Izzy, not good" Her father pleaded.  
Izzy snorted.  
"You're one to talk. I'm sorry what was it dad? Drugs, smoking, drinking. A typical life for a typical 'rockstar'"  
Jason Draven was Paul Brooks' stage name. He was a singer for a large metal band from back in the day. He quit soon after his last child, Isobel-May was born.  
"You know I quit long before then thanks to your mum. We all liked Mark, we all did Iz, but you know that he's not feeling the same way anymore. And there comes a time where you have to move on too" Her dad replied with a sigh. Izzy nodded, her eyes welling up, she hugged her dad tight and cried. It was time she moved on.

-

"Mark! You can't do this to me, please!" Michelle cried and begged.  
Mark threw the birght pink suitcase from the door of his house. He was sick to the back teeth of her. She used him, pretended to have his baby which turned out to be somebody else's, gave it up for adoption and constantly cheated on him. he couldn't take much more of her.  
"I'm sure you can get a refund on all those guys you sucked off!" Mark yelled and slammed the door.  
Michelle stomped her foot in anger.  
"I am NOT a PROSTITUTE" She cried.  
Mark sighed and turned the TV on as loud as he needed to block out Michelle's bitching. There was no-one left for him anymore, he was done with relationships, every single one of his ex's broke his heart. All but one.


	6. Chapter 6

"Iz, I..I was wrong.."

Mark scowled at his reflection, he was trying to find a way to ring Izzy, apologize and attempt to start where they originally left off. He had just lost his charm, as if he couldn't be bothered to be hurt anymore.  
Izzy was the love of his life, he realized that once he had woken up and smelt the coffee. He just hoped she'd take him back.  
`Ah fuck it' He thought and tapped in the number.  
"Hello? The familiar voice answered.  
"Iz,..I...I" Mark stumbled across his words and rubbed the back of his neck "..I need you"

Izzy was suprised when she heard Mark on the other line. She tried to think of something to say but found nothing. He needed her, that she waited to hear for what felt like centuries. She had finally pieced her life back together with Mark finally in the furthest wagon of her life. Yet now he seemed to be slipping back into her heart. She closed her eyes to stop herself welling up.  
"You ok baby?" A voice rang from the room behind her. It was her boyfriend Craig. She had been with him for a matter of months but he helped her get back on track and forget about Mark. She was forever in his debt.  
"Mark this isn't a good time I'm sorry.."  
Mark stood still, after everything he thought Izzy would take him back for certain. Maybe she wasn't gonna come running back to him like that.  
"When is, Iz?"  
Izzy choked back the lump in her throat, the thought of her passing Mark up forever.  
"Never, I'm sorry.." Izzy clicked the button and wiped her eyes roughly and went back into the other room.

Mark nodded to himself and put the phone back. He had no idea of what to do. He really thought Izzy was gonna come back to him, he was almost certain. One thing he knew for sure is that she still wanted him even if she didn't admit it. He sat down in an armchair with a newly filed glass of whisky, he needed to get her to love him again. He would just have to show her what they could have. Like those good old times..

* * *

_March 6th 1985_

"Baby girl?" Mark called throughout the house. He rubbed his neck, he always did it when he was nervous. He stood facing the stairs, a single rose in his hand awaiting Isobel to cme downstairs.  
He watched as she walked down the stairs gracefully in a slick black dress she only wore for special occassions. It was gonna be a very special night.  
"Mark you know you didn't have to, with the flowers and..."  
As soon as Isobel started rambling as she walked down the stairs he planted a kiss on her suprised lips.  
"I brought them cause I like makin' you feel `prriciated"  
Iobel smiled and took Mark's offering arm. He was taking her out for a birthday dinner and then back to his folks place while they were away. Isobel's dad approached Mark with a handshake then looked at his daughter.  
"Now be careful and have a good birthday sweetheart"  
Isobel hugged her dad.  
"Thank you dad"

_"Mark you ok? You keep looking at me weirdly" Isobel said with a laugh. They were lying facing each other and his bed. Their dinner had been perfect, she couldn't of asked for anything better. She felt like she was so lucky with Mark. They always had their arguements but it was worth it for someone like Mark.  
"You're so beautiful Iz. I'm never gonna let you go. Promise" Mark said before lightly kissing her._

"Mark?"  
"Yeah Izzy?" Mark said tracing her cheek lightly  
Izzy sighed and then smiled to herself and looked deeply into Mark's emerald eyes.  
"Make love to me?"  
Mark was taken a bit aback. Izzy was always determined to lose it to him when she was ready and he said he'd wait forevr if he had to.  
"You sure Iz?" Mark questioned  
Izzy smiled and kissed him. "I'm positive"

_

* * *

_

The door opened as Isobel sat at her desk typing away, she ignored it as people would constantly walk in and out the room for random reasons.  
"Izzy."  
Izzy looked up and bit the inside of her cheek. Mark was leaning against the door frame, in his denim vest and his jeans, his bandana sitting perfectly against his hair.  
'Damn him' She scowled in her mind.  
"Mark, what can I do for you?"  
"I need you. And you need me to darlin'" Mark said closing the door behind him and towered over Izzy.  
"Mark you need to go" Izzy said hesistating.  
Mark took Izzy's chin and kissed her passionately, Izzy threw down the papers she had in her hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mark moved from her mouth to her neck, kissing it very lightly before working his way up to her ear.  
"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered.  
Izzy looked at him for a moment.

"No"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi there is a reservation for 2 under the name Griffin"

Isobel yawned and looked at her suitcase miserably. She was having to go on the road with two of her collegues and Craig to do a day by day assessment of the WWE Talent and what storylines not to and to work around them. Normally she'd enjoy going on the road, seeing her friends and writing. The thought of Craig being on the road aswell scared her. He was showing signs if commitment and a healthy long lasting relationship. Something Isobel didn't think she was ready for.  
"Craig Griffin? Yes you will both be in room 202, enjoy your stay"

As they waited for the elevator, Izzy heard a loud cough behind the both of them. She turned around to see Adam there standing behind her with a thoughtful smirk on his face.  
"Oh my god, Adam!" She hugged him to her tightly. He had been on injury leave and had only just returned.  
"Izzy, you dissappeared" Adam said as he put her down.  
"I..I know" She said looking at the floor. Adam smiled and patted her reassuringly on the shoulder. He turned around and face the man who was with her.

"Ah, you must be Craig" Adam said with a nod. Craig nodded back giving Adam a sour faced look.

Izzy fell onto the bed with a sigh, she had just left Adam to go to his room and Craig was down at the bar. She noticed how Craig wasn't very friendly towards Adam, as if he suspected something was going on between them. It made her upset how Craig obviously didn't trust her. Before she knew it the night had passed by, Craig was reluctant to come back up to the room as he mentioned he had things to do and places to go. And Izzy wasn't bothered. She had found Glen, Adam and Randy knocking on random hotel room doors in hope to find her. She invited them in and stuck a movie on as they all sat around talking.  
"So this Craig guy, what's he about?" Randy asked.  
"He's a very good friend of mine which you know, lead to something more I guess" Izzy shrugged eating some chocolate.  
"More as in love then?" Adam questioned  
"Uhm I think so.. I mean there's no real spark there but I go along with it."  
Adam sat there, the look on his face was as if he was contemplating something.

"You'd say we were all good friends right?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah of course you guys are the best"  
Adam nodded and then kissed Izzy from out of nowhere. Izzy pulled away looking at Adam in shock.  
"Nothing then?" Adam said shaking his head. Izzy was about to shake her head too when Randy planted one on her aswell.  
Randy pulled back and gave her a hopeful look. Izzy rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head.  
"Sorry guys"  
Randy and Adam looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Hey Glen!" Izzy called to the big man who was engrossed in the movie and was obviously not paying attention. As he turned around she kissed him hard.  
As she pulled away Glen's cheeks went a flush of pink.  
"Izzy I..You're a friend and...I mean you're attractive..but.."Glen stumbled over his words and Izzy laughed.  
"Glen it's fine. It was research purposes only"

"So, our conclusion is..."  
"That kissing you guys is exactly like kissing Craig. No spark." Izzy said with a sad look.

* * *

Mark sat down at the bar, he was still going over his plan to win Izzy back, he just didn't know how to go about it. She heard a familiar giggle and looked over at a table behind him there sat a man with Michelle all over him. He rolled his eyes and gave a laugh, `He better have money' He thought to himself. His phone vibrated on the bar, he picked it up and seen it was Adam.  
"Adam I'm too busy for any pranks you and Randy might have planned" Mark said with a bored tone  
"Izzy's back and she's in the hotel"  
Mark practically jumped up, he couldn't wait to see her, all the old times came flooding back into his mind, he felt as excited as a 7 year old at christmas.  
"Where bouts is she Adam, what room?"  
"She's here with her fiancee, boyfriend, whatever."  
Mark frowned, that Craig guy he heard about.  
"Apparently he's in the bar at the moment though so feel free to come up. She's in room 401. See ya big guy"  
Mark frowned, Craig was in the bar? It was only him and one other guy...  
Mark backed up and spun around. He walked over to the guy with Michelle, his eyes burning with fury. He picked him up with one fist and stared him in the eyes.  
"What's your name?" Mark demanded.  
"Mark let go of him you big jealous bitch!" Michelle yelled.  
"Well?" Mark said looking at the man completely ignoring Michelle.

"Craig" 


	8. Chapter 8

This was too hard for her. Ever since she kissed Mark in her office, she knew her relationship with Craig was never gonna be the same.  
She felt two hands on her shoulders, she turned around hoping it wasn't Craig, instead it was Adam. He looked at her sympathetically and when Isobel gave him a questioning look he directed his gaze to the floor.  
"There are cops outside.." Adam began. "Craig has been taken to the station along with Mark"  
Izzy's eyes widened "What? Why?"  
"Mark caught Craig with Michelle.. He beat him to a pulp, for you" Adam said with a sigh.  
Mixed emotions ran throughout Izzy, happiness and disgust. Mark really did care for her again, even over that slut. Yet the guy she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with had wasted her time.  
"Adam, take me down there"

Mark smiled at the guy sat opposite him being treated by the jail doctor. He was black and blue, the only reason why he wasn't at the hospital was because he wanted to press charges against Mark for assault and Mark wanted to do the same to him. Mark spat some blood out and got a nasty look from the guard.  
"Calaway, Mark"  
The officer signalled for Mark to get up and pulled him out the room and into another. It was a dark room with the typical glass screen. Mark could only wonder who was behind it. A middle aged guy sat down infront of him and made Mark re-call what had happened.  
Izzy was stood behind the screen listening intently to Mark's story, afterwards she listened to Craig's re-call of the night.  
"Ma'am, who are you bailing out?" The officer asked.  
Izzy smiled to herself.  
"Mark Calaway"

Mark walked out of the station, knowing he had been bailed out. He just needed a way to get back to the hotel now. He seen a figure stood by a car and as he walked towards them it became clear.  
"You haven't changed a bit you big brute" Izzy said with a smile and ran up hugging him. Mark hesitated, wondering if she was being genuine and wrapped his arms securely around her. Izzy sighed happily into him, this was what she had been wanting for a very long time. And now they were back where they had left off.  
"I'm cold you know?" Adam yelled from inside the car.  
Mark helped Izzy in and got in himself. 

They eventually arrived in front of Izzy's hotel room, Mark opened the hotel room door and Izzy walked in, Mark was about to follow but she shook her head.

"Your room is down the hall Mark"  
Mark raised an eyebrow and Izzy smiled, pulling him down and kissing his cheek.  
"I'll see you around deadman" Izzy said with a wink and closed the door.  
Mark smiled, this may not have been what he wanted but he was getting close to winning Izzy back. Extremely close.

* * *

Izzy read over the huge amounts of paperwork around her and held her head in her hands. There was a lot of new talent coming into WWE and her whole team were trying to keep up aswell as help Izzy with her next meeting with Vince and Stephanie. "Roxy Hailes" Izzy said raising an eyebrow, she blinked as ideas ran through her mind as she stared at the photo of the newest talent before her. This jet black raven was going to give someone she knew a good run for his money. Izzy dialled on her handset waiting to connect to the service downstairs.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi it's Isobel from the Writing Dep, can you give Adam Copeland a call, he should be in the hotel" Izzy said tapping her pen  
"Yes Ma'am"

Izzy smiled to herself, if she could get Adam to agree to this then she should get Vince's attention.

"Yes, I'll do it. This Rated R Superstar needs the fame" Adam said with a grin after she explained the plot to him.

Izzy walked to the otherside of the building with Adam and he left her to go to the meeting by herself. She sighed and opened the door, proceeding to bump into Mark.  
"Oh, uhm.." A blush creeped over her face, he never stopped having the same effect on her. He touched her arm and moved gently down to her hand. Izzy looked up and caught a gasp in her throat. Mark had his hair pulled back with his usual bandana and looked well, how he normally does, but something was different. Mark smiled down at Izzy and walked away.  
"Damn she looked good today" He thought to himself. Her hair was pulled back with random pieces of hair becoming untamed, with glasses parched on her head. She looked overworked.

"Ah Izzy come in" Vince greeted her as she walked in shaking her head.

"I don't know how you manage it Izzy, I mean you've worked here for years and you're still well..employed" Stephanie said taking a sip of her coffee. They were sat in the cafeteria like always after a meeting."Yeah, sure" Izzy said nodding not really paying attention, her focus was on the dirty daydreams she had been having all day.  
"Izzy? Are you even with me?" Stephanie asked clicking her fingers in her face.  
"Hey Steph, where's Mark?" Izzy asked.  
"Uhm, well training I guess, I don't know why?"  
"Hold that though" Izzy said walking away.

She didn't mean to abandon Steph like that, but she needed Mark and she needed him now.


End file.
